


Brick Houses

by M14Mouse



Series: The Three Houses [3]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Healing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Johnny watches his brother from the shadows
Series: The Three Houses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074695
Kudos: 6





	Brick Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

“And the wolf huffs and he puff but he couldn’t blow the brick house down. Then when the wolf goes to pound on the door, the oldest pig was nice enough to install a trap down under his door mat and drop the wolf into the Devil’s Torture Chamber. Uhh…it isn’t bad. I will explain when you are older…or never. Anyway, the brothers had a huge party and they live happy ever after. THE END!” Cam said to two bundles in his arms. 

Johnny tried hard not to laugh at Cam’s retelling of the three little pigs. 

He wasn’t sure why Cam and Kay moved back here to the brownstone. Kay did say that they felt their home didn’t feel safe anymore. He didn’t blame them at all for moving. Why here? This place didn’t have happy memories for them either. 

Maybe, it was a safety thing. Maybe, they haven’t found a place yet. 

He just doesn’t know. He wanted to ask but he wasn’t sure how. Granted, he hasn’t seen him in a year and half. 

He was a little busy with some things. 

Apparently so was his brother. 

“Now, you going to have to give daddy a moment…,” Cam said as he slowly adjusted his body and set the twins down into the nearby bed. He watched as his brother adjusted the blankets around them. 

“Daddy is going to make tea for the evil PT lady, who turns your daddy into a pretzel. Don’t worry. Your favorite aunts and uncles are coming to keep you company,” Cam said with a smile. 

His brother grabbed his cane by his bedside and stood up. He watched as Cam moved from side to side as if he was trying to get comfortable in his skin again. 

He felt a twitch of guilt as Cam walked toward the kitchen with a hobble in his step. He could make out the web of scars along his brother’s neck. 

They weren’t identical anymore. 

He thought to himself bitterly that he got his wish. They weren’t alike anymore. No one could mistake them for twins now. 

It broke him more ways than one.

“Don’t worry. You two will totally entertained. One of your uncles will show you what he is doing on his computers even if he isn’t suppose too. One of your aunts will probably say that you are cutest ever like a million times which is totally true. Another uncle will probably do kiddie magic tricks. And if your other uncle would stop lurking like Batman, he would tell you how much your daddy got into trouble when he was younger.” Cam said as he picked up the kettle from the stove and moved toward the sink. 

He froze from his spot. 

“He still in his corner, isn’t he? Anyway, I think that you will like him, my fair ladies. It is your first time meeting him. Kind of his fault and kind of mine,” Cam said as he set the kettle down in the sink and turned on the sink to fill it up. 

“Mostly, it is his since he wants to be Batman. Me? I moved back here and he didn’t think that I would. It is nicer since your mommy did the designing. Okay, she helped with the designing but still…it was easier to come back here than our old home. Sure, it had its bad memories, but it also had its good ones. Beside, I kept hoping that he would come back.” 

He didn’t say anything as his brother moved the kettle to the stove and turned it on. 

“Because I really missed him. He probably had no idea how many pictures I have you and your mommy. Embarrassingly a lot. How much I wanted to send each one of them to him. Just to hear him to call me a sap.” 

A smile started to form on his face. He would call him a sap…and mocking him forever. Then he would smile at the pictures of his nieces. How could he not?

God, he missed his brother. 

“And of course, I worried about him. Hell, I worry about him now because he is playing Batman. I just want an email or text…oh, a billboard saying that he is okay.”

He thought that his brother didn’t do billboards anymore. 

“I know that I am not in the business anymore. I am a “consult.” I still have a good eye. Oh, I am learning new stuff like French. Oh! I also learning how to be a human pretzel. Trust me. It isn’t very fun but my evil physical therapist demands it. Thus it shall be done.”

“Kay got a promotion. She missed the fieldwork but she is home every night. She loves that. Lets see…Since I can’t go running at toddlers anytime soon, we are looking at part time nannies. The others love to watch the twins but we cannot burden them forever. They have their own lives, you know. Of course, it may take forever because everyone is picking them apart. So if they are stuck with watching the twins until they are 18. They have no one to blame but themselves.”

That would be something the others would do. 

It was something he would do. 

“I would love to tell you more but my damn knee is killing me. I would love to do this sitting down with some tea. Sadly, no more beer or anything since me and pain meds aren’t friends. Unless you want to continue being Batman, I will just drag a stool over here and talk to the twins.”

He coughed to get his brother’s attention. Cam looked over his shoulder and grinned softly. 

“Hey, Johnny.” 

“Hey, Cam.” 

“It has been awhile.” 

“Yes, it has.” 

End of Brick House

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the series. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
